


Well I heard you've got a special someone

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Background Relationships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Infidelity, Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens wants to know about Burr's affair, and for more than drunk curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well I heard you've got a special someone

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have this, because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Laurens is angsty and drunk and Burr is also angsty but trying not to show it.

The air outside of the wedding reception is cool, and if it reminds Burr of how much he doesn’t belong in the festivities, so be it. He has done his duty, paid Alexander his compliments, and now he is returning home. Or he thinks he is, until he is ambushed by a very inebriated John Laurens.

“Aaron Burr! Sir!” The young man pushes off the wall where he was either lingering or waiting, directly onto Burr’s shoulder. His words are clearly taken from Alexander, though it’s uncertain if they were taken in jest or because Laurens couldn’t think of anything else. “Leaving so soon?”

“I’ve paid Alexander and Eliza my compliments,” Burr says, trying and failing to push Laurens off his shoulder. He has no reason to want to stay. The couple seem perfectly happy with their new life, they don’t need Burr there, and he doesn’t need the constant reminder that he is not so lucky.

“Don’t go, _stay_. Have a drink!”

Burr sighs. “No thank you.”

“ _Burr…._ ”

“And you’ve already had more than enough.” Burr turns and starts walking, hoping Laurens will give up eventually. He doesn’t.

“Your girl,” Laurens says, muttering low next to Burr’s ear, “your girl is already married, i’n’t she?” His breath reeks of alcohol, and Burr recoils at that as much as the words.

“How would you know?” he hisses. “Get off me.”

“Word travels,” Laurens says, in response to the first. He stumbles over his own feet and his grip on Burr’s shoulders tightens as he tries to stay upright. “It’s unlawful though.”

“I know the law,” Burr responds curtly. A well-placed shove would throw Laurens to the ground, and he’d be free of the drunk man, but he’s not quite that heartless.

Besides, Laurens seems determined to have this conversation. “So how d’you do it?” he demands. “How’s your conscience let you get away with it?”

“My heart is not controlled by my conscience,” Burr snaps. “And neither are any of your business.”

“What about her?” Laurens says, and there’s a whine coming into his voice that Burr hasn’t heard before. “Does she love you?”

“Yes.”

“Does she love her husband?”

“She loves me.”

Laurens makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and Burr finally stops walking to stare at him.

“What is this about?”

Laurens sways slightly and looks at his feet.

“Mister Laurens!”

“I wanna have an affair,” Laurens mumbles, and he continues swaying. “I know I’ve no right to break up the marriage, but I wanna.” He does the half-laugh thing again.

Burr doesn’t really care. He doesn’t want to know who Laurens is pining over, and he doesn’t want to puzzle it through because something tells him if he got started it would be deceptively easy. “You’ve had longer to figure it out than I,” he says. “You’ve been married how long now?”

“SHHHHH!” John claps his hand to Burr’s mouth, or rather part of his mouth and his cheek. “How do you know that?”

“Word travels,” Burr says, frowning. He doesn’t remember the source.

“Oh… Well you’re _not_ to tell Alexander!”

Burr blinks. “He doesn’t know?”

“ _Promise_ me you won’t tell ‘im!” Laurens clutches at Burr’s jacket with both hands. _“Promise_ me Mr. Burr, sir.”

The desperation is unexpected. “Why doesn’t he know?”

“He-“ Laurens shrinks back. “I haven’ told ‘im. I thought he might get th’ wrong impression about me.”

“That you’re a married man.”

“That I- yes.” Laurens seems to diminish in on himself, curling away from Burr, taking a few wobbly steps back to the party. And Burr could turn and walk away, Laurens probably wouldn’t even remember in the morning, but he doesn’t.

“So you come to his wedding pretending that he’s the first to be wed?”

“What you’re doing’s unlawful too,” Laurens says, and his voice is very, very small.

Burr crosses his arms.

“It’s no different, really,” Laurens says, his voice gaining intensity. “Between you courting a married woman and me- hah! It’s no worse. We both love, and we love so much there’s no reason it shouldn’t be enough!”

Burr bites his lip. He recognizes that passion. There is the hint of fire he hears in his own voice when he speaks of Theodosia, the desperation knowing that she is not yet lawfully his, and maybe she will never be. He holds his tongue and simply says “Mr. Laurens, please. Don’t you have something better to do?”

“Yes.”

“Then why don’t you do that?”

“I’ve _been_ doing that!. I’ve been _laughing_ an’ _drinking_ an’ telling my friend how _lucky_ he is an’ Burr, I’m so damn _tired_.”

Burr clears his throat and steers Laurens back towards the party, firm hands on his shoulders. “Laurens, do nothing tonight. Bide your time. And if you decide to come between their marriage, you must be certain she is worth it.”

Laurens laughs bitterly. “ _She_ is far too good for any of this, Mr. Burr. _She_ is far too happy tonight. It’s her husband I’m concerned with.”

Burr doesn’t ask who he’s talking about. “Mister Laurens, I wish you luck,” he says, and he doesn’t question why the wish makes his stomach twist, doesn’t question why they both look through the door at a loose-limbed Alexander Hamilton, laughing and blowing his new wife a kiss, and then look quickly away. He clears his throat. “And I wish you patience. Now go. The party needs you and I do not.”

Laurens nods, and he gives Burr a look of what might be gratitude before he enters the party again, his smile so wide it might shatter, his eyes shining. Burr shakes his head. The man is strong, reckless. Had Burr been invited to Theodosia’s wedding to another man, he would not have gone. It was hard enough to come to this one.

He suspects that Laurens will be drinking a lot more before the evening is over, but he can’t find it in his heart to hold him at fault. He leaves the sounds of revelry behind him and goes home.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers at characters* Polyamory, polyamory, polyamory!!
> 
> Ah well, they're not listening, so I guess that's for later.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I can also be found on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores :)


End file.
